


Wizard Play

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard Play

It's like looking in a mirror, only not – it's as real as the magic that makes up their wizard blood. Messy black hair with gold eyes meeting messy black hair and wicked green eyes for the first time. Harry licks his lips, and mouths the words "want to, play?" and Merlin is flushed and can't think of a thing to say, so he says nothing at all and only nods.


End file.
